


Vocalizations

by The_Cool_Aunt



Series: Experiments [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Case Fic, John Makes Deductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 07:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3642192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cool_Aunt/pseuds/The_Cool_Aunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John susses out some of Sherlock's schooling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocalizations

“Please don’t tell me that this is leading to several heinous experiments on vocal cords, Sherlock.”  
  
“No? But I’ve already asked Molly to send some ‘round.”  
  
John, who was hanging up his jacket, missed the teasing smile on his flatmate’s face.  
  
“Don’t you dare… oh, you twat!” he stopped himself as he finally caught a glimpse.  
  
“But seriously, it would be pointless. He was giving injections to live subjects. I can’t replicate that on dead tissue.”  
  
John grimaced. “Well, you caught him red-handed, anyway, so the charges will stick. I can’t believe there was some mad chemistry student at your old school selling ‘magical’ injections that were supposedly able to give people better singing voices. That’s like… steroids for athletes, really. I never thought that stupidity like that would cross over to the arts.”  
  
“Apparently the popularity of some idiotic television programmes has spawned a mania of sorts.”  
  
“Like _Glee_?” John mused. “And _Britain’s Got Talent_?”  
  
Sherlock shrugged moodily. “Popular culture? Do you really expect me to know? I’ve never had much use for singing. I _despised_ it when Mycroft went through his ‘opera’ stage. And that horrible _Les Mis…_!”  
  
John eyed him curiously. “Sherlock? Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Can I stop you?”  
  
“When we visited the music department, why did your old choir master call you his ‘favorite baritone’?”  
  



End file.
